(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an impregnation stamp which can be used for repeated stamping of the impression and an impregnation stamp produced by the method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, ink impregnation into an impregnation stamp has been mainly performed by dipping it in ink or by adding ink dropwise from the rearside of the stamp piece whilst heating as required so that the ink will impregnate into the stamping material having a continuous porous structure. However, when these methods are used to impregnate ink into an impregnation stamp, one stamp piece can be filled up with only one kind of ink, thus making it impossible to produce a multi-colored stamp or a stamp with a stamp piece filled up with multiple types of inks having different functions.
In order to solve such drawbacks, there has been a stamp which enables a single stamping action to form a multi-color impression by combining a plurality of stamp pieces in a single holder, each having a different kind of ink impregnated therein.
Nevertheless, a device of this type leaves traces of the seams between the stamp pieces, from its structure, giving rise to a feeling of raggedness. Further, if the boundaries between the stamp pieces are located across a continuous pattern, the traces of the seams will appear in the impression.